


Love Discovered, a Markiplier fan-fic

by Lyiven



Category: Fanfic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Romance, Youtuber - Freeform, firstlove - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyiven/pseuds/Lyiven





	1. Chapter 1

"Long drive, long night,  
The best night of my life."

I opened my eyes with an annoyed expression. I didn't quite get the notes right, and I couldn't get the right feeling through. My teacher, Julie, sat at the piano, smiling at me.

"Well, that went well?" She tilted her head slightly, still smiling as if trying to make me believe her words. I shrugged.

"I guess so?" Looking out the window I sighed. I just hate Monday's!

"In any event, we need to wrap this up, Jenny. The next session is just about to start" My lips formed an o, and I felt a small blush surface on my cheeks.

"Right, see you next week!" I began packing my notes and lyrics while trying to get a hold of myself. He's just a guy!! - I scolded myself.

"Bye!" She waved at me as I opened the door and entered the hallway. My heart dropped a bit. He wasn't even here yet! Equipped with my ear pods, and the best comfort Jason Mraz could give me through his music, I slowly descended the stairs in a foul mood. Just for once I really needed to see him, just being near him made all the butterflies flutter in all the right ways. I supposed this was how it felt; being in love? But that was just silly! I didn't even know him! I just knew his name was Mark, from what I'd heard when Julie greeted him, as I stole one last look at him before the door would close. I shook my head one last time, in disapproval of myself, when suddenly -

"Oomf!" I was pushed back up the stairs by a wall of... Oh.Lord!

"Oh sorry! Are you okay?" Mark! Mark stood in front of me, holding out his hand - to me! At that moment I couldn't do anything but look from his eyes to his hand, and back again. I cleared my throat.

"Uhm, yeah.." I took a lock of Hair, pulling it behind my ear. Standing up I assured him: "I'm ok!" Adding a shy smile. I had pulled myself up by the railing, not taking his hand. I didn't dare! Not yet anyway.

"Well, that's good!" Mark smiled at me, continuing "I'm really sorry, I didn't see you! I was In such a hurry, being late and all, you know how it is." I nodded

"It's ok! I was just walking in my own thoughts, I didn't see you" Mark held both hands up In front of him, palms towards me.

"Now now, just let me apologize ok? I would feel so much better." I smiled at him, genuine now - He was such a nice person!

"Well, ok. But it has to be a good one" I didn't know where that came from, and I was close to biting off my own tongue. He giggled in response, though, and held out his hand again, in greeting this time.

"I'm Mark!" This time I couldn't avoid contact without being rude. My hand slowly found his, my fingers wrapping his big hand. The first touch was like a static shock, but then a fire spread from my hand holding his, to the rest of my body.

"I'm Jenny" we shook hands, and all too soon the feeling of his warm hand in mine was gone.

"Well, Julie is waiting for me upstairs, maybe I will see you again?" He took a few steps up the stairs, turning to face me. 

"Yeah, probably. Hopefully next time it will not be so sudden." He nodded with a bright smile and hurried up the stairs.

I sat down on the final step, just going through my mind what had just happened. I held his hand! I got to look into his beautiful eyes, which I now know is dark brown, and tell him my name.

 

Well - This Monday just got a whole lot better!!


	2. Chapter 2

A week went by, and all I could think about was his hands and eyes. They were the last thing I thought about going to sleep, and the first thing entering my mind in the morning. I was on my way to the studio, hoping to see him again today, and maybe even get a chance to talk to him. I tried not to get my hopes up since there weren't that much time between our sessions.

I reached the building and started up the stairs as Benni Benassi's "Satisfaction" started on my iPod. I danced up the stairs to the beat, wiggling my hips and banging my head. I reached the top step in a jump and danced for a few beats, eyes closed, until I realized I wasn't alone. I froze in a move, slowly opening my eyes to realize Mark was sitting on the bench in the hallway, grinning at me. My face turned a dark red, and I fumbled trying to get my ear pods out.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood today?" Mark smirked at me, laughter in his eyes.

"Yeah well... When the right song is played, you just gotta move. You know?" I packed my phone and ear pods away in my backpack. Mark nodded

"What were you listening to?"

"Well. Satisfaction, by Benni Benassi. An oldie but goodie"

"Oh yeah, haven't heard that in a while" An awkward silence filled the room. I fiddled with the straps on my bag when it hit me.

"But why are you here already? Your sessions' after mine??" He shrugged in response.

"Since I was late last time, I thought I would do better today. And then maybe run into you." Just as I thought my cheeks color had returned to normal, he had to say something like that.

"Ok? Why?" _Dumbass_  I thought to myself, _don't ask that!! You might not like the answer!_

"Well, last time we agreed our next meeting wouldn't be so sudden, and I wanted to get to know you better." I glared at him in disbelief. Getting to know me? Really??? I cleared my throat.

"Yeah sure.! What would you like to know?"

 

Fortunately, I was always at least half an hour early to my own session, so we had some time on our hands. We small talked back and forth, I told him about my parents, my mom working at a home for mentally disabled, and my dad working at a museum as a blacksmith.

"Hehe, WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!" Mark shouted out. He laughed at his own ingenuity, but his face went blank as he saw my confused face.

"Ok? You really don't...?? Hmm. Sorry, let me start again. Can he make his own knives and stuff?" I shook my head as to forget his sudden, but yet cute outburst, even though I didn't quite get it. 

"Yeah, not real knives as we think of them today, though. But that's not what he does. He handles the smithy, working it as people did back in the 50thies". Mark nodded, impressed. He told me about his parents, his mom not living nearby, and his father's death a couple of years ago. My hand bravely found his, squeezing it.

"I'm truly sorry. I lost my grandmother to cancer 10 years ago. I know it's not the same, but I can relate to what you went through". Mark squeezed my hand back, and we sat there, just holding hands. The familiar fire from last week flowed through my body from the connection. We were all too early interrupted by a door opening.

"Jenny, hi! And Mark your already here as well, my-my. You don't want to be too late second time in a row?" Julie winked at him.

"No mam." He pulled his hand away from mine, smiling at her. He had the most... Breathtaking smile. Forcing myself out of the trance I collected my stuff and stood up.

"Same time next week?" Mark looked at me, almost impatient for my answer.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I gave him a big smile, and nodded farewell, entering the studio with Julie.

"Well, well" Julie grinned at me. My cheeks flushed, once again.  _Ugh, can't I talk to ANYBODY without turning red?!_

"What?" I asked, somewhat defensive. She cleared her throat, trying to mask her laughter.

"Nothing dear, it's good to see you making friends, that's all." I looked at her with small eyes. Had she seen our connected hands? In any case, it didn't matter.

"Today we're going to rehearse a new song. Do you know "Somebody to love" by Queen?" I smirked, rolling my eyes. Of course, it had to be that.

"Sure I know it, who doesn't know Queen?" Julie clapped her hands together in excitement. She was silly like that.

"Great! Let's warm up". She hit a note and we started.

 

At that moment, I couldn't wait for next week!


	3. Chapter 3

The following Monday I tried arriving an hour early to my appointment with Julie, to find a grinning Mark waiting for me. We would talk about this and that until Julie called upon me. We just *clicked*.

The next couple of weeks flew by it seemed. Well, the Mondays did at least. The rest of the week was spent in anxious anticipation for the next Monday. We just talked, getting to know each other, our history, our likes, and dislikes. It just felt good being near him. I had never really talked to a boy before, or really, in this case, a man. 

I never saw myself as neither beautiful or smart. I had been bullied all the way through school. The only thing keeping me "above water" was the music and my sister. Music was my salvation, both then and now. I always had the idea that there existed a song for every feeling and situation.

This Monday was going to be special! I’d taken the courage to put on a dress! I hadn't worn any since... Well, I couldn't remember! 

It was a white cotton dress, with roses in red and blue scattered across. It hugged me in the waist, highlighting it, and stopping at my knees. I loved to paint my nails (also the only thing keeping me from biting them) and today I had chosen a shade of dark blue. I took one last look in the mirror, checking everything was right.  _ Ok!  _ I thought to myself.  _ This day Ms. Jenny, you ask for his number!  _ I grabbed my bag, and went out the door, ready for whatever happened.

It was now so warm that a dress really was the only solution (but the past few years I’d just ignored it, and almost melted). The warm air hugged my body. I took out my hairband and shook my head to loosen my hair. With confident steps, I walked towards the bus.

~ * ~

Finally reaching the building, I walked through the already open door. I took a deep breath in, knowing this Monday wasn't going to be like the previous. This was going to be better! I walked slowly up the stairs, knowing he could hear me, just to tease him. When I finally walked up the last set of stairs, he was standing at the top waiting for me. His pupils dilated a bit, popping one eyebrow.

"You took your sweet time huh?" His smirk made me shiver.

"What could you possibly be talking about?" I sent an innocent smile back at him. He grinned, waiting for me to be at the top step. I now stood before him, several inches shorter. I felt something between us like the air suddenly got really thick, and I found it harder to breathe. I didn't know what either of us was waiting for, but it was obvious we were waiting for the other one to do *something*. Mark coughed and took a step back and the moment was gone. We sat down at our usual spot in the hallway, the air condition obviously malfunctioning since I already felt small pearls of sweat between my breasts. I looked down at my nails, fidgeted with my fingers, not at all comfortable with the awkward silence.

"I noticed you change the color on your nails every week." I looked up at him, relieved that he spoke, even though the topic was a bit odd. He was probably feeling the awkwardness too.

"Yeah. Mostly it just helps me not biting them, but I like different colors. I would like to think it says a lot about me, not being the same person every day, not always listening to the same type of music. 'Cause yeah. That's me" Mark smiled at me. "I seem to get the idea that your much the same. When we're talking about color that is". I pointed at his hair, he’d obviously been to the hairdresser in the last week turning the top part into a frisky shade of blue.

"Heh, you think?" He pulled a hand through his hair, leaving it in a messy state. I chuckled, reaching up after a lock of his hair, putting it back in place.

"Yeah. It suits you" Finally it was his time to have his cheeks turn into a light shade of pink. My inner-self was jumping and clapping her hands at the same time.  _ Payback!  _

We’d been small talking for some time, but I could sense something was wrong. He would get this distant look in his eyes every now and then. Finally, he decided to spill the beans when he took a deep breath, folded his hands while leaning forward supporting his elbows on his knees. "Look".

A black pit started growing in my gut, I didn't like the tone of his voice one bit, and neither the sadness that appeared in his eyes! "This will be my last session with Julie.." He didn’t look at me, as if he was embarrassed. The black pit just grew and grew, and ate at my insides.

I let out a small "Ok. Why?" just looking at him with big eyes.

"I can't find the time for it anymore. I need to focus on my work for a bit." I nodded, looking down. Well, this turned out rather different than I had imagined. The tears burned behind my eyelids but I refused to let them pass. I scolded myself for being this silly, but I couldn't help it. He put his hand on top of mine, squeezing it gently. "It’s been really nice getting to know you. And I'm sorry that we can't have this hour every Monday anymore" I nodded again, it was painful, keeping the tears at bay. How did my feelings escalate so quickly?! Why was I so affected?

"I...." I struggled to find the words that matched my emotions. I wanted to tell him that he'd helped me so much just in a couple of weeks. That, for the first time in my life, I was *happy*!

"Hey, you." I saw him smile at me from the corner of my view, trying to cheer me up. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want this to be the last time we meet" That promise brought a small smile to my lips, but the black pit had already taken over my body. The feeling of depression I knew all too well. 

"Tell you what" He pulled out a pen and paper. "Here's my number. If you ever need to talk, or just want a cup of coffee - you know who to call" He said as he wrote. Just as he handed me the note Julie opened the door.

"Jenny?" She could see that something was wrong, but she didn't say anything, just stood in the doorway waiting for me. I cleared my throat, giving Mark the biggest smile I could muster under the circumstances.

"Bye." I stood up, walking towards Julie.

Closing the door behind us I took a deep breath in, I couldn't talk to Julie about this. To be honest I didn't have anyone to talk with. Maybe my sister, but she was traveling at the moment.

"Are you ok?" Julie looked at me with concern clear in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, it's just the heat" I waved a hand before my face, faking trying to cool off. Julie, not satisfied with my answer, but accepting she wasn't getting any more out of me, sat down at the piano.

"I get the feeling, you have a song in mind?". I looked out the window, my brain rummaging through my memories for a song that matched my feelings right now. And there it was. Perfect.

"My immortal by Evanescence..”


	4. Chapter 4

I was lying on my bed, the blanket covering my head. Beatles streaming out of my speakers, trying to calm me. " _ Ain't got nothing but love, babe. Eight days a week _ ." The song was a bit too cheerful for my mood at the moment but I was just too goddamn tired of everything to skip to the next number. 

I sighed as I got up, walking over to the speakers, shutting it off a bit harder than I’d intended. I sighed again, rolling my shoulders trying to ease out the nods in them. What should I do?! I already knew the answer to that question, but I wasn't ready to face him just yet. Returning home that Monday I’d realized just how silly and awkward my reaction had been. We weren't friends, acquaintances at best. But there’d been a certain connection, I couldn't deny that. Not sure if he’d felt the same, but it didn't matter. I had to see him again, and soon. But first, I needed to bolster the courage to call him!

~*~

The week went by in a haze. I wasn't even sure what day it was when my phone buzzed, waking me.

"Yeaaaah??" I yawned into my phone.

"SIIIIIIS!!!" I jumped in surprise, glad to hear my sister's voice.

"Tina, you're back?!" Suddenly I was wide awake. My baby sister, Tina, had been traveling to Australia, to ride horses. Her whole life surrounded those damn creatures, and her boyfriend -  and now she was home. She was one of my only friends growing up. She was so strong compared to me, being my rock through my toughest times. She told me all about her trip, about how much Kevin (her boyfriend) had tried following her examples, but no one could handle the horses like she could. I giggled at the thought of Kevin holding onto a horse for dear life.

"..- and now we're home! The plane landed late last night, we’ve been sleeping off the jetlag ever since. How have you've been?" I sighed, feeling the black pit in my whole body.

"Well…” I drew out the word, knowing she was gonna throw a fit. “I met this guy." A gasp at the other end of the phone followed as excepted. 

"A GUY?!?!? OOOOOOOOH!" I could clearly picture Tina jumping around, finding the nearest bed/sofa to jump on in true Tom Cruise style. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, a guy! But... I don't know Tina. We just talked a few times in the last month, and now he stopped his sessions at Julie's, so I won't be seeing him again" I could hear her confusion on the other end.

"Why's that?? You didn't get his number, or he got yours?"

"Well. He *did* give me his number. But I haven't called him yet. I don't know if I should. I didn't take the news well that we weren’t gonna see each other each week, and I'm just so embarrassed"

"Aww, sis! Just call him! The worst thing that can happen is him turning you down. I suppose if he didn't want to hear from you again, then you never would have gotten his number in the first place." I nodded, realizing first that she had a point, and second that she couldn't hear me nod.

"Your right. Ugh, I'm such a mess" Curling up on my bed, with my knees to my nose, I sighed into the phone.

"In any case Jenny. Since I'm back, I think we should go celebrate! You could call him in the morning, or *gasp* even better! Drunk call him!!" I could hear the smirk in her voice. She was always the naughty one.

"I ain't doing that Tina! But I would love to go out with you. It’s been way too long since my last night out". We decided to meet at her place at dinner. I checked my phone, realizing it was Friday. 4 days had gone by since I last saw Mark, and I couldn't even recall what I’d been doing since then. Nothing important at least. The days had moved by in a blur, listening to music, trying to figure *me* out.

In any case, tonight, Tina and I were going to have fun!

~*~

I showed up at Tina's around 7 PM, just myself, wallet and my phone. I knew it didn't make any sense bringing some clothes of my own, since Tina would look at it like it was from the 3rd century, finding a dress of her own for me. Being born that close to each other (Tina was only 15 months younger than me) We’d fought and "borrowed" each other's clothes during teens. But now, as adults, the borrowing was genuine, and lucky us we fit the same size. Well, lucky for me at least, since I didn’t know a thing about fashion. I just threw some clothes on, so I wouldn't be naked going out the door. I knocked on the front door, and moments later Kevin opened it, big smile and a nice tan.

"Jenny! Nice to see you!" He pulled me in for a hug, lifting me up in the air cracking my back and all.

"Off. Hi, Kevin.not.breathing"

"Oh, heh sorry." With my feet safely on the ground once more he winked at me and closed the door behind us.

"You get in here girl! Dinners ready." We sat down at the table, enjoying the food. Once more my sister had conjured up a delicious meal. I didn't get why Kevin hadn't proposed already. And neither did Tina. They told me more about their trip and I updated them on our parents.

"Well mom is doing great, she works her ass off as usual. Dad is... Well, dad... He still drinks." Tina shifted in her seat, looking at me with furrowed brows. He had an alcohol problem, not realizing it himself, leaving us, his family, trying to convince him to stop. All it resulted in was drama and discussions. Not that he was violent while drinking, but it didn't do him, or those around him any good. Our parents were still married, but we both knew that our mom had her challenges because of this. Tina sighed.

"I don't think it's ever going to be better. He won't listen." I nodded, disheartened. We all picked at our food, the turn of the conversation had killed the mood. "Well, I'm full. Let me grab your plates if you’re done as well" Tina got up, her own plate in hand. Both Kevin and I handed her our plates, helping her clean the table, and doing the dishes. The joyous mood returned during the chores, and when Kevin brought another bottle of wine it only got better.

With the third bottle in hand, Tina and I headed for their walk-in closet, getting ready for the night at hand. Even though I was shy as hell, something would happen to me at the club. With the music pounding, I would forget everything around me, just letting loose. Tina had always told me I was a fantastic dancer, with me never believing her. But still, I loved these trips of ours. I loved to move my body to the beat. Tina quickly found her own outfit, deciding on a short purple shimmering halterneck dress, hugging her figure, and black heels. We always knew the hardest part was finding the dress for me, 'cause we would go back and forth, playfully arguing which dress would secure me most free drinks (which never happened anyway). 

30 minutes later, I was content with the choice, looking at myself in her full body mirror. Dark gray fabric hugged my figure, showing off every detail, a zip going from my cleavage to my knees where the dress stopped. I wasn't usually into this sexy kinda outfits, but my mindset for today was  _ what the heck _ .

When the clock reached 22 pm we were ready to head out the door. Tina helped me with my makeup. Looking in the mirror a pair of smokey eyes looked back at me, dark purple lips giving a smirk and my long brown hair, falling in waves down my back. She just had a knack for making me look like a million. Kevin, ready with keys in hand, took one last look at us.

"Now ladies, remember-!" He started, waiting for us to finish the sentence.

"We know" Tina and I giggled in unison "Don't do anything you wouldn't do"

~*~

We hit the floor as soon as we entered the club. It’d been such a long time since I got to dance. I wiggled my hips, dipping to the floor several times, just letting go. The bass pumped in my chest, I was high on the music. It seemed like we’d been dancing for hours when the DJ put on Dirrrty with Christina Aguilera. We squealed - Ooooh it was on! 

Tina and I’d spent a lot of time when we were young, learning the routines from several music videos, Dirrty being among them. We’d just gotten up from the floor a second time when my eyes found his. 

 

_ FUCK... Mark! _


	5. Chapter 5

_ FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK _ . I gestured at Tina, and she leaned in towards me.

"He's here!" I yelled in her ear.

"WHOOO?!" Tina was a tad more drunk than I was. Ehm. A lot more!

"The guy I told you about!" She pulled away, looking at me with naughty eyes.

"OOOOOOH!! WHERE IS HEEE?!" I pointed at the bar, Mark was currently talking to a guy next to him, not looking our way. Tina's jaw dropped, and she pulled me to the opposite side of the dance floor. "Your kidding! Really?" I was confused, looking from her, to Mark several times. 

"Yeah, really! What's the problem?!" Tina held both hands over her mouth, eyes wide in shock.

"You don't know who that is!??!?!" Now even more confused, I shook my head.

"No. Is he someone special??" Tina rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, if you don't know, and he hasn't told you he probably assumed you already knew! You'll find out soon enough! In the meantime, you go over there! Talk to him!!" She pushed me in his direction, giggling while clapping her hands, then turning around to face the bar on this side of the dancefloor. In this moment I thanked the tequila for giving me the courage to walk over to him now. Our eyes met once more, and I smiled. 3 more steps and I stood before him. 

"Hi! - Fancy meeting you here" Mark just stared at me, a bit too long without saying anything. "Are you ok??"

**Mark's P.O.V.**

They’d *dragged* me to the club, almost literally. I’d just made the final preparations for the last video of the day when Matt and Ryan pulled me away from the computer by my arms.

"Hey! What the hell??”

"'Ok dude, listen up! It's been way too long since our last night out. We need to get out of this smelly man cave and have some fun! You game? You will be, 'cause you don't have a choice" Both of them still holding my arms firmly, I chuckled at them

"Arrrh... Alright then. But I'm driving!!"

We’d been at the club for 5 minutes when I saw Jenny. I had no idea she would be here! But *wow*! She looked amazing, and sexy as hell, dancing in the middle of the dance floor with another girl, a friend perhaps? 

I hadn't heard from her at all since Monday. I’d almost given up hope, but fate, it seemed, had decided for us. I studied her for a while - holy crap she could move those hips. It was clear she didn't have any clue as to how beautiful she was. Several guys were gawking at her, some of them with their girlfriends in a sour mood because of it. I felt a rage starting in my stomach,  _ hey back off! _ I thought. 

The next song started, some Aguilera song from way back when, and I was drawn to look at her. The way she moved started a fire inside of me. She was so… Then, our eyes met. Her eyes wide with surprise, I saw her turn to her friend, talking. Matt fist bumped my shoulder, demanding my attention

"Ryan just took off after some girl *sigh* I'll be right back, I need to take a piss." When I looked back out on the dancefloor, she was dragged to the other side out of my sight. I sighed,  _ well, dang it! _

Ordering another coke I turned to see her approaching me.  _ Ok, Mark! She's coming. Say something funny! _

"Hi! - fancy meeting you here"  _ DO IT, just say anything! _ My inner monolog clearly taking to long as she looked at me concerned "Are you ok??". I coughed, clearing my throat.

"Yeah yeah, sorry. Just surprised to see you. You look - Amazing!"  _ Ugh, come on man, that's the best you can do?! _ I scolded myself. Her cheeks turning slightly pink as she looked down.

"Thank you. It isn't mine, though - the dress! My sister just got home from Australia, so we decided to go out." She took Matt's chair next to me, leaning in on the bar. 

"Australia? She lives there?" She waved at the bartender for a drink, ordering a shot of tequila.

"No no, he and her boyfriend traveled over there for 6 months, riding horses. She loves that." I nodded at her explanation, sipping at my coke. She downed the shot, wrinkled her nose at the bitter taste. Her attention was brought to the DJ when the next song started, Pony by Ginuwine. I could see the fire in her eyes, the want for dancing to that exact number.  _ HAH, great choice of words Mark _ ... I caught her eyes,  _ It's now or never! _

"You wanna dance?" She awarded me with a beautiful smile, nodding, taking my hand leading me out onto the floor. The warmth from her touch quickly spread all over my body, and soon we stood only inches apart dancing. At first, we kept our distances (as much as you can on a crowded dance floor) and then she dipped in front of me, her hands on my chest as she slowly glided up my torso in one smooth motion. Our face's only inches apart as I caught her scent, flowery and sweet, as she was. 

She laughed teasingly, one arm behind my neck leaning away from me, grinding on my hip. I pulled her up in a sudden motion, one hand supporting her at the small of her back, the other hand taking hers. I turned her around, hands on her hips, synchronizing our movement. I had to thank the guys later for forcing this night! We danced like that through the song, and the next, and the one after that. 4 songs was played when she signaled a timeout with her hands, grinning at me. We made our way outside to catch some air.

"Wow, I haven't danced like that, ever! It's always just been Tina and I dancing." She made a small twirl, hands reaching the sky, with a content smile upon her face. I couldn't help but smile at her,  _ silly little rabbit _ . I caught her just before she lost balance, and was rewarded with an uncontrollable giggle from her. "Wooops!". I slowly helped her stand, and our eyes found each other. I took a lock of her hair, and pulled it behind her ear, revealing her face to me. Her bright green eyes were glossy and wide, her cheeks a soft red colour from all the dancing, and her full lips in a teasing pout. The moment seemed to last for an eternity and I was just about to lean in for a kiss...

"I wanted to call! I did!" Her expression changed to a more serious one, and she pulled away from me, the moment ruined. "I just... Ugh, i'm not good at this"

"It's ok.. Neither am i." I gave her an encouraging smile, gesturing towards the bench nearby.

"I was so embarrassed by my reaction. I needed to find some courage before talking with you. And then the days just flew by." She bit down on her lower lip with brows furrowed, stirring a long lost feeling inside of me. "I wanted to see you again, coffee, whatever, it didn't matter. I'm a completely different person with you around. I know it sounds silly, but I've never felt this way before. And I don't want to let go of this feeling." I was surprised, hearing her words. Since the first time I’d passed her in the doorway at the studio, I’d wished getting closer to her. Getting to know her, maybe just being friends if anything more was out of the question. But I sensed that there was more. Something to build upon.

"I don’t wanna let go as well". I smiled at her surprised look, eyes wide locking with mine.

**Jenny's P.O.V**

What? What did he mean??? Did he feel the same?!??!?! Ugh, the alcohol helped me with bolstering the courage to dance with him, and confessing to him, but now I suddenly felt completely sober. I couldn't help it, but a bright smile conquered my lips, which he matched.

"Oki. So what do we do from here?" I fondled with a lock of my hair, waiting for his answer.

"Well, first off I think it's high time I get your number. Then I can always call you". I nodded, as he handed me his phone. My fingers flew across the keyboard on the phone - even though I was drunk, it never affected my aptitude for writing on a phone at a quick pace. I handed him his phone back, his fingers seemed to dwell around mine. He looked down at it. "Jenny Harper, gotcha!" The way he spoke my name, tasting the words. What was this warm feeling inside?!

"Jenny! THERE you are!" Tina came running to us from the entrance. "Kevin's on his way. We'd better wrap this up". She stood in front of us, hands on the hips. "Hi, Tina, Jenny's sister" She stretched out her hand towards Mark.

"I'm Mark. I gathered as much!" Mark shook her hand. "Aaaaand, Jenny told me." Both Tina and I giggled as I stood up, hugging her, whispering in her ear.

"I'll be right there. 2 minutes!" She winked at me, forming a wordless OK with her lips. With Tina heading for a bench further down the street I looked down at Mark still seated. "I had a really great time!"

"Yeah, me too.! Now, don't be a stranger this time!" I laughed at his remark. He took my hand, kissing my knuckles like a true gentleman. "Goodnight my lady"

"Goodnight sir knight" I joked back, winking at him. His lips just touching my knuckles was enough to send the heat rising inside. We were interrupted by Kevin honking at us from within the car. I hurried towards Tina, grabbing her hand, turning around waving at Mark, still sitting on the bench smiling to me. 

I was excited to see where this would lead.


End file.
